


You should smile more often

by aslanofthedawn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Sokka, Everyone is College Aged, I hate fire lord Ozai, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Sokka has adhd, azula is transphobic, can Hakoda adopt me please, chapter 1 is kinda bad sorry I promise it gets better, coffee shop AU, gay Zuko, i wrote this at midnight, im also gay, im sad, katara is a bit self centered but she’s trying her best, modern day AU, slow build kinda, trans zuko bc I’m self projecting, zuko is depressed help him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslanofthedawn/pseuds/aslanofthedawn
Summary: Zuko had been working in his uncles tea/coffee shop for a few boring years, until a new regular and his friends changed his idea about his profession.HIATUS (June 28th 2020)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	1. jasmine dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> hi I love atla

_He has his nails painted._

That was the first thing Zuko realized about one of the new regulars, the one with the wolf tail hairbun and the loudest voice of all of them. Also- he was stupidly hot..enough to make the barista sneak glances at him. 

The new regulars weren’t exactly...quiet, a grim realization that he made. 

And even more unfortunate..There was 4 of them. 

_This isn’t...relatively awful._ Zuko thinks, almost immediately denying his thought as he hears another yell. He changes his train of thought as he remembers the male brunettes drink of choice, trying to not overly worry on the college students. They’re always loud anyways..

His usual choice of drink during the past week he had been at the _Jasmine Dragon_ was an iced Hazelnut coffee, light whipped cream and no caramel or chocolate drizzle. Zuko found that weird, going to a - mostly - tea shop and asking for a coffee. 

_Whatever._ Zuko thought, shaking his head as the girl- who he assumed was named Katara, from overhearing conversations- walked over.

She stops before she fully reaches the desk, seeing the usual “ugly” burn on Zukos face, making the male sigh. She walks forward again after getting used to it. He wish he’d had the makeup skills to cover it..it’s hideous anyways.

“Can I have another Green tea?” She asks, her thumb facing towards the group of her...friends - Zuko Assumed.

“Sure. Is that all?” Zuko asks, his fingers sliding over a keyboard, tapping on numbers and letters to ring the brunettes order up. She shakes her head. “Alright..uh..that’ll be 2 bucks please.” He points to the card machine. “The chip reader is broken, by the way.” The girl sighs and moves her card to the other slot of the reader, then walks back over to her table after receiving her receipt and her tea. 

Zuko sighs, looking at the clock on the wall.

Not even ten, and he’s had two irritating things to deal with. One- A loud, randomly attractive new regular, and Two- A stuck up new regular who seemed to be half as loud as the other at times. 

He shakes his head, before putting on a fake smile as the door opens with a jingle. “Welcome to the _Jasmine Dragon,_ What would you want to drink?” 

-

-

“Hm..seems business is well, I presume.” The uncle of Zuko ponders, looking over his shoulder from his drink station. Zuko replies with a nod- Looking quickly over at the usual group of regulars- well, mostly the one he learned was named “Sokka” through overhearing a shout from a frustrated Katara, or maybe the blind one, whatever, he knew it was one of them. Sokka looks at the desk as well, quickly connecting eyesight. Zuko looks away quickly.

_New realization: his eyes are blue. Also, he has his ears pierced._

The uncle- named Iroh- chuckles. “Ah. Youth, how I miss the little things.” He teases, turning around completely. Zuko glares at him, causing the other to break out in a loud laughter fit. 

“Uncle!” Zuko yells, face palming, then He turns around, Sokka was looking again, this time laughing softly.

Zuko genuinely feels his soul leave his body out of embarrassment. 

-

-

It was now Thursday, meaning the day Zuko realized that Sokka showed up to the shop alone, carrying a laptop and a pair of headphones. He places them on the table by the outlets, then goes up to the counter.

“Oh- you’re always up Here.” Sokka says, laughing. Zuko nods, not understanding how what he said was funny, but smiling softly. He was happy the taller male was talking to him. “Mhm..” Zuko taps on the keyboard.

“Uh..I wanna try a new drink- what’s your favorite one here?”

Zuko raises his eyebrow- he was asking his opinion? He taps his chin. “I don’t usually enjoy tea..but I like the green tea. My uncle has basically perfected it.” He proudly explains, making Sokka smile. Zuko feels his chest grow warm, the feeling he felt back when Mai would tell him how amazing he was..back when they weren’t on each other’s bad side.

“I'll try that then!!” Sokka exclaims, pulling a card out of his pocket. He was wearing loose, low waisted blue jeans and a white band t-shirt. Zuko didn’t remember the band..well..he didn’t really have time to listen to music and pay attention to the singers. 

“Okay..uh..it’s 2 dollars. Do you want anything else?” Zuko asks. Sokka thinks..

“Your name!!” Zuko jumps in surprise, he could have sworn his name tag was on..he looks down- fuck- another 20 dollars to get a new name tag..

“Oh- uh- sure- it’s uh. Zuko..yeah.” He rubs the back of his neck.

“Great!! I’m Sokka.” Zuko smiles, genuinely. The card machine beeps, showing Sokkas payment went through, and Zuko grabs the tea that his uncle placed on the counter, handing it to the brunette.

Sokka thanks him, and goes to his laptop, allowing Zuko to release a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. 

Damn- he really hates this feeling. 

Well-

He doesn’t hate it..he just dislikes it. 

**_“Zakiko!!”_ **

Well..he hates that..

he turns his head over, seeing his sister. 

God..what a headache.

  
  
  



	2. green tea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which zuko is a mess of emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end zuko is SAD bc I AM AS WELL.

Zuko looks over at the door, seeing his sister. “Its Zuko..and uh..why are you here.”

Azula rolls her eyes. “Okay..Zakiko..uh..anyways I’m only here because you guys have the best tea in this dumb town.” She says, looking at her nails.

“Sorry. I refuse to serve you.” Zuko says, then points to the road. “There’s a Starbucks somewhere, I won’t serve you here.” Zuko clenches his jaw.

Azula laughs. “Not even a coffee? Such bad service…” she mutters. Zuko shakes his head.

“If you have a problem, go to the Starbucks.” He turns back around to the snack station. “I’ve said this twice now, and I don’t want to yell. Please get out of my store.” 

Azula turns, her heel landing with a sharp click. “No wonder dad did that to you.” She says, referencing Zuko’s burn before she left.

Zuko sighs. He hopes no one heard their little..argument of sorts. 

“Hey uncle, I think we have to get an ‘Anti-Azula’ alarm.” He snorts. Iroh laughs as well.

“I’ll look into it.”

-

-

By the time Zuko had finished putting new display food up, Sokka had left. Zuko feels an unwanted, sad sigh leave his mouth. He shakes his head. Why did he care so much about that- he barely knew the dude. Looking at the clock, he yawns. It was 3- close to the end of his shift, before Ty Lee took care of everything for the rest of the day. Zuko usually tries to leave before she arrives though- as Ty Lee’s girlfriend, Mai, is  _ luckily _ Zuko’s ex. 

Zuko walks over to the coat hanger, picking up his long, tan coat. He had already put his apron away, leaving him just wearing black jeans and a black sweater, the jeans held up with a belt. “Uncle, I’m heading out now- my shift if over.” He yells over his shoulder.

“Alright!! I’ll try to be home by 8.” Iroh replies, Zuko makes an accepting hum and opens the door to leave, seeing Ty Lee walk across the parking lot, Dragging a disinterested Mai along by her hand. Zuko gives a small wave before opening his car door. 

Mai hadn’t even waved back- Zuko slugs his shoulders in a  _ whatever _ movement. He can’t worry about that..yeah.

-

-

-

He sits in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at the burn on his face with a sad expression. It had been almost ten years- yet it isn’t healed- just scabbed over. Sokka was the first person to not mention it..No one- not even Iroh had nothing to say about it. Zuko feels that stupidly warm feeling again. He groans.

“Zuko- I’m gonna order in dinner if that’s okay??” Uncle Iroh yells from the kitchen in their shared apartment. 

“Yeah- Thats okay!” Zuko yells back, opening the bathroom door up to say that.

He closes it again and changes into a hoodie and sweatpants, also taking off his binder. “Ow- ow ow-“ he mutters, feeling his ribs and chest go back to their usual, not painful placement after being constricted for 9 hours due to a dumb mistake on the owners part. He leaves the bathroom after that, going down the hall to the kitchen.

-

-

The group of regulars weren’t back again..just Sokka. Zuko had realized that on Thursday’s and Saturday’s, Sokka arrived alone. 

“Green Tea again?” Zuko asks as Sokka stands in front of the desk. Sokka shakes his head, causing Zuko to raise an eyebrow. 

“Not really- To be honest, I wanna know something.” Zuko feels his heart speed up a bit, most of the time people asking that have something rude to say. “Do you ever get a day off?” A breath of relief leaves Zuko’s mouth.

“Not really..however on Monday’s and Thursday I work till three.” Zuko replies, looking up from the monitor. Today Sokka was wearing another pair of jeans, this time a little more high waisted. His shirt was a blush pink, covered with a red aviator jacket. 

“Oh! That’s so much work..” Sokka trails off. Zuko shrugs.

It would normally be weird- a customer having small talk with the only barista on shift right now, but it didn’t matter- the store was empty right now anyways. 

“Not really. I learn to deal with it- like how I learned to deal with loud groups and stuff.” Zuko ruffles his own hair, a habit he has.

“Ah..I see..well I’m not gonna get a drink today- but can I have a cookie?” Sokka looks at the food display.

“Sure- hm..that’s $1.50..” Zuko looks at the computer, typing the numbers and letters in. 

Sokka digs in his pocket for the needed cash, handing it to Zuko. He Puts it in the register and hands a cookie to Sokka. “Have a good day.” Zuko says, odd of him but still. Sokka returns the gesture and goes over to his laptop.

Zuko sees what Sokka was working on..he's a YouTuber- that’s interesting..

His phone rings, seeing the number labeled as “Ozai.” He groans, it’s his father. He thought he’d never contact him, whatever. He lets it ring out-as he was working. 

-

-

-

It was now night, he was laying in his bed, thinking about stuff. Well- overthinking. He closes his eyes to try and sleep.

He’s tired anyways.

He realized he was not  _ tired _ around Sokka..this feeling made him feel weird and nauseous. Like he was still a teen, and not a college dropout. Not a disowned child- the weak kid who now constantly is in fear of his own father...he groans, blinking away tears in his eyes. He doesn’t have the dudes phone number- but he’s crying over him. Maybe he’ll ask Monday...maybe..

he finds himself picturing Sokka in his brain, slowly feeling better and eventually falling asleep.


End file.
